


The Torture Chamber

by alisria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Bondage, I take canon and smash into itty bitty pieces with a hammer, M/M, Medical Roleplay, Oral Sex, Trans Flug (Villainous), Vaginal Sex, i have plans for this to be part of a series but we'll see what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisria/pseuds/alisria
Summary: Dr. Flug repurposes a storage closet. Then he gets played like a fiddle.





	The Torture Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to the people pissed off about the amount of porn in the villainous fandom, and also dedicated to rachrar who writes really good porn for the villainous fandom
> 
> this is my first published/finished fic in almost 10 years and i've been working on it for almost a year, hope yall like it

There was something very special about the human who worked for Black Hat Incorporated.

And of course its founder and namesake knew this.

He had known since before Flug even applied to work for him. Yes, he had known since he had first seen the boy, shaking in his shoes and wringing rubber-clad hands, begging to be hired. There was something magnificent about him.

And Black Hat had fallen _hard_.

At first he had rejected the idea of being in love with a human. Love was messy and impractical, not to mention that humans were so fickle and short lived. He had dealt with his feelings by being something akin to a drill sergeant towards the human, berating him and expecting perfection, but over the years he grew lax. Perhaps it was Flug’s obvious growing fondness of him (noticeable by the occasional “jefecito” or “jefe chulo”)  or his own growing fondness towards the Doctor that caused him to be gentler, quieter, and generally _nicer_. Ugh.

He thought, though, that a larger part of it was the fact that the source of the majority of Flug’s fear wasn’t from him, which at first made him _angry_ and _envious_ that someone else could instill such fear into someone, fear that Black Hat could taste in the boy’s dreams and smell in his occasional panic attacks.

But, he digressed.

Black Hat wasn’t a therapist, and nor did he have the patience of one. The only way he’d get _any_ information out of the scientist would be to torture it out of him, and, unfortunately, Black Hat had decided against that. It had been a tough choice, but being _in goddamn love_ with the human had swayed his decision. How pathetic.

 

“I’ve decided to turn the storage room into a dedicated torture chamber,” Flug said, snapping Black Hat back into reality. Was the boy talking before this? He hadn’t been paying attention. “I had Demencia and 5.0.5. clear out the boxes. We were barely using it for storage anyways.”

He had his little rubber gloved hands clasped together, and the eerie artificial expression of his goggled eyes seemed pleased. After a moment, he hastily grabbed a rather large blueprint from his desk and brought it over to Black Hat, standing beside him to show him the scheme.

“Quite simple, really, just some soundproofed walls, a power suppressor, and an examination table of my own design.”

“Is it done?” Black Hat rubbed his chin as he leaned in to get a good look at the blueprint. Most of the time he barely understood what the doctor was going on about in these things, but he didn’t want to look like a fool, so he eyed it carefully, really only taking interest in a drawing of what looked like a platform with straps attached to it. Interesting.

“We’re in the testing stages, um, sir.” Flug sounded nervous now, and when Black Hat side-eyed him he could see beads of sweat on the boy’s neck. “I thought, um, maybe…”

“Spit it out.”

“Would you like to see it?”

Black Hat gave him just a nod. Flug nodded back, sheepishly, and led his boss over to the (former) storage room door, which appeared to now be reinforced. It made a heavy _thunk_ when Flug hefted it open and flicked on the light switch.

 

The light, dull, flickered on and illuminated the room. Before, the storage room simply held boxes that contained records of past catalogue products, plus the occasional product. Now, the walls were textured with a black material and the floor appeared to be freshly painted but still concrete. Against one wall stood a single cabinet, the only remaining item in the room from its previous life of storage. In the middle of the room was the “examination table” Flug had mentioned and Black Hat had seen in the blueprints. It looked like stainless steel, and upon closer inspection the sides were covered in straps.

“Welcome, sir,” Flug said, eyes gleeful.

Black Hat didn’t acknowledge him, and instead felt the ridged wall with a clawed hand. The shape reminded him of teeth.

“Soundproofing foam,” the doctor quipped. “It’s made of--”

“Don’t care.” Black Hat strode over to the centre of the room and Flug deflated. “Tell me about this instead.”

The human perked up again and Black Hat felt a stir where his heart would be, if he had one. It delighted him how eager the boy was to please him.

“Built it myself,” Flug said, running a gloved hand along the smooth surface. “Surgical stainless steel. Cold, unyielding, and unforgiving.”

“And these?” Black Het touched one of the red straps, noticing it hooked on somewhere beneath the table.

“Oh, the straps are made of, uh,” he paused after Black Hat shot him a look. “I’ll spare you the details, jefecito. They’re for holding the victim in place. Two per leg, two per arm, and optional torso and neck straps. They’re supposed to be indestructible--”

“ _Supposed_ to be?”

“--but I haven’t tested that part yet. Um. Sir.”

“I see.” Black Hat attempted to pierce the strap in his hand with a claw, but the material didn’t give. He was surprised, as it felt like a piece of regular canvas or a stiff cotton.

“I made sure there was enough space in here for you to bring your chair to watch, um…”

“Good.” Black Hat stood tall and took one more look around. He hadn’t noticed a small surgeon’s tray on the other side of the table, holding medical instruments he knew his doctor was partial to: several assorted scalpels, a long, thin pair of scissors, and a dremel, neatly lined up in a row. The thought of what Flug would be using said instruments for made Black Hat’s blood boil with excitement.

“You’ve done a fine job, Flug.”

“O-Oh.” Flug looked elated, and Black Hat could smell a fresh wave of sweat come off him. Admittedly, he was tickled.

“Now, you said you needed to do some testing?”

“Oh, yes.” Flug took a notebook out of his lab coat’s pocket and flipped through it. “So the only thing left to be installed is the field suppressor, which will be handy when working on more powerful victims. I had elemental powers in mind when I designed that…”

He flipped to another page and paused.

“And, um.”

“Yes?”

“The only other thing is to test the integrity of the straps, sir. Uh, to see if they can withhold enough pressure, to, um, keep a hero in place. They’re designed to be indestructible, but…”

“But?”

“Well, ideally I’d want to test them on an incredibly powerful being that _isn’t_ trying to actively kill me.”

 

Black Hat wasn’t stupid. He may not understand some of the modern amenities on earth, like E-Mail and Wi-Fi, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew from the get-go that Flug wanted to test the straps on him. _And_ he knew the doctor would be too nervous to ask. It was actually kind of precious.

“You could have asked,” Black Hat purred, leaning his body weight against the edge of the table. “You needn’t beat around the bush, my dear doctor.”

The skin visible below Flug’s paper bag turned a bright shade of scarlet, rivaling the hue of Black Hat’s dress shirt.

“So you’ll, uh--”

“You have to _ask_ , doctor. Ask nicely and I’ll consider it.” He had already considered it. He was teasing. But Flug didn’t know that. He toyed with a strap just to make the doctor sweat even more.

“S-Sir, um,” Flug wrung his hands together. He smelled _wonderful_ , a mixture of excitement and fear and anxiety and _sweat_ , a delicious concoction Black Hat had found himself addicted to.  “Will… Will you p-please allow me to test the integrity of the, um, the restraints on you?”

“Hmm.” Black Hat tapped his lips with a claw, eyes trained on the frail, frightened human before him. He already planned on saying yes. He knew Flug respected and feared him too much to try any funny business, and dare Black Hat admit he _trusted_ him not to. But teasing him was fun.

“Please?” Flug whimpered, and Black Hat laughed heartily, pleased with his little trick.

“Of course, you fool. Do you really think I’d risk you getting slaughtered by a hero just to test a bunch of silly fabric?”

“Oh, you were, uh…”

“I was playing with you, Flug.” Black Hat hopped up on the table, sitting on the cool metallic edge and feeling it with the pads of his fingers. The smoothness of the surface was actually rather pleasant, and reminded him of something, but he wasn’t sure what. When he glanced back up at the doctor, Flug was shifting back and forth on his feet nervously, obviously at a loss at what to do.

“Well, Doctor?” Black Hat beckoned Flug closer. “You need to tell me what to do.”

“I.. I guess I do.” Flug perked up just _barely_ , and he eagerly approached his boss. “Um. Please lay down.”

Black Hat swung his legs up and laid down, now understanding what Flug had meant by _unyielding_. He couldn’t help but grunt and arch his back slightly in discomfort. He caught a sympathetic look from Flug as he finally settled in, arms to his sides and legs slightly spread.

“It’s very uncomfortable,” he grumbled, and the scientist shrugged timidly.

“Torture isn’t supposed to be pleasant, sir.”

“You could have at least gotten me a pillow.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

_Next time_ repeated in Black Hat’s head and he was unable to keep his face from splitting into a wide grin. He loved when Flug was cozy enough to be casual with him, so he could tease the human incessantly about the delightful things that slipped past his lips. But this time, he said nothing, as Flug began to speak.

“Alright, um…” he blinked a couple of times, hands crossed over his front. “Perhaps we should test _pairs_ of straps instead of all of them at once.”

Black Hat made a questioning noise, and Flug pulled out his little notepad once again and scribbled something on it.

“If we only do the wrists or legs one at a time, you’ll be able to use more leverage to try and break the straps. I really want you to give it everything you have.”

Black Hat propped himself up on his elbow to watch the doctor write. He could see up Flug’s bag just a little, only enough to get the hint of an unshaven jawline. He could see a single, faded scar running vertically down his chin just to the top of his neck that was normally completely hidden by his mask. Black Hat felt giddy, as if he had just uncovered a dirty secret.

“So. Legs first or wrists? Your choice, sir.”

“Legs.” His upper body was comfortable propped up like this, so the choice was easy. He watched Flug approach his legs and carefully pull a strap around each one and then secure it under the table. They were tight, so he was unable to pull his foot out, but no so tight as to make his feet go numb.

“I know I usually go with the traditional metal cuffs on the wrists,” the human mused as he absently ran a gloved hand along Black Hat’s pantleg. “But after some work on this fabric material I really think it’s a viable alternative. The issue with metal is its tendency to get warped when under extreme stress, or elements like heat…”

“But you’re preventing the use of powers with that field suppressor of yours, aren’t you?”

“Ideally, yes. But it’s important to have a failsafe.” Flug gently tapped his pen against his notepad. “Whenever you’re ready, sir. I would prefer if you attempted to only brute-force the straps. I might have you test your powers against them later.”

“You seem confident they’ll hold.” Black Hat braced both his elbows against the table and attempted to pull his legs up, but was surprised to find the fabric binding him had no give. It was as if he were bound by steel.

When he looked at Flug there was a familiar glint in the doctor’s goggles, one he’d seen many times before and never found himself sick of. But it felt strange to be the cause of it.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he grunted, tensing every muscle in his upper body in an attempt to gather enough strength to simply snap his constraints. But he was unable to make them even budge. He knew that if they were metal they would have crumbled underneath his power, easily.

“Keep going, sir.” Flug was watching him, the hand holding his pen hovering above the paper on his other hand. Behind his eyes was a mixture of excitement and worry. Black Hat could smell him sweating.

“Gh… They’re not… I can’t.” The demon stopped trying to tear his bonds and relaxed, breathing heavily but not panting. “I hate to say it, but I’m impressed.”

Flug made a pleased noise and moved quickly to undo the straps, freeing his boss’ legs. Black Hat flexed his calves and rotated his ankles. He was slightly uncomfortable, which was very out of the ordinary for him… He had meant it when he told the human he was impressed. He’d have to give him a reward for a job well done.

“You’re not hurt, sir?” Flug seemed genuinely concerned, and he gently laid a gloved hand on Black Hat’s leg. “I kind of expected you to, um. To try longer.”

“I could feel they wouldn’t budge,” came the irritated reply. “It would be pointless to waste more energy on trying to break them when--”

“When you felt they wouldn’t break?”

“Yes. We have more work to do, hmm?” Black Hat grinned and gestured to his hands. The stubbly skin of Flug’s throat turned red in response to the look he was given. How delightful, Black Hat thought, as Flug began to secure his wrists.

“Not too tight?” After he finished the first strap, Flug leaned over his boss to do the second. Black Hat could feel the heat radiating from his body and could smell him even better than before…

“You ought to be careful leaning over your victims like this,” he purred, and the doctor jumped back as if he were hurt. He was even redder beneath his mask, the colour descending almost to his collar. Black Hat was pleased.

“S-Sorry,” Flug stammered. “I… I wasn’t thinking.”

“You rarely do,” the demon hummed in response, eye glowing. “When you get too comfortable. A mistake like that with _real_ prey could cost you your life.”

Flug swallowed thickly.

“And I wouldn’t want to lose you, my dear doctor.”

 

There was a short, tense pause, in which Black Hat continued to watch Flug and Flug continued to rapidly go over every possible dialogue option in his head. After a few moments he was able to come up with an intelligent response:

“Uhh....Th….Th-Thanks, sir.”

He was fidgeting, pulling at the fingertips of his gloves and then pulling them back on tight, just so he had something to do with his hands. Black Hat was watching him like a hawk, gaze unwavering.

“We should, um…”

“Continue?” Black Hat gestured with his head to his wrists, strapped against the cool metal beneath him. “I agree, considering I’m in quite the compromising position right now. Get out that little book of yours, doctor.”

“Don’t hold back,” Flug reminded him while he fumbled his notebook. “I really want you t-to give it everything you have.”

“I would give you no less,” Black Hat hummed.

He closed his eyes to gather his strength, then attempted to pull his arms directly up. The feeling of the straps holding him down was like nothing he had ever experienced before. The closest comparable thing was sleep paralysis; the feeling of trying to move but everything being much too heavy to even budge. He had only experienced it a few times but it was the only thing he could think of that felt like this as he struggled to not just pull them apart but rip them by twisting his forearms, using his legs as a counterbalance.

“No luck?” The doctor said softly.

“None,” Black Hat sighed, relaxing. “Looks like I’m _completely at your mercy_.”

Flug’s reaction was something Black Hat had never seen before. He was already rather red but he didn’t seem to redden more, and in fact stood quite still, and swallowed thickly enough that Black Hat could hear it. Interesting.

“I’d like to do your legs as well, now,” Flug said after a moment of silence. “And then I’d like you to use everything at your disposal to free yourself. Nothing is off-limits.”

“You’re giving me free reign?” Black Hat watched as the doctor gently guided his legs back into position and secured them. The touches on his pants lingered and did not go unnoticed.

“I’m feeling a little more confident about you not being able to get free, but I have some concerns that your abilities may be an issue.” He wrote something in his notebook when he finished, then stopped for a moment to look at his boss with a strangely neutral expression. Black Hat felt incredibly exposed, back forced straight against the firm, inflexible table beneath him, legs slightly spread, and arms forced to his side. He was pinned like an animal ready for dissection.

The thought made something vile stir in his gut.

 

“Like I said before,” Flug continued with a hint of hesitation. “I need to be sure that if my field suppressor fails I’m still safe from harm. Or I at least have time to escape.”

“Are you going to put locks on the door?” Black Hat shifted slightly, but found his range of movement was _extremely_ limited despite only being held down by his wrists and ankles. He wasn’t really keen to try those “optional” restraints Flug mentioned earlier.

“I’m considering a deadbolt on the outside, or perhaps a remote lock.”

“Mm.”

There was a short silence between them as Black Hat considered all of his options. It was pretty evident at this point that he’d be unable to brute force his way out, so he’d have to get creative.

“No teleportation, obviously,” he grumbled as he twisted his head to the side. He considered trying to bite the restraints but there was no way he’d be able to get his head down to them without shapeshifting. He could make mouths appear on his arms and legs, but that would be cheating, wouldn’t it?

“Or shapeshifting,” he added with that thought. Flug nodded, writing in his notepad.

“I’m hoping the suppressor can handle those two things. Physical restraints are pretty useless when your victim can just bend the fabric of reality.” He paused. “Besides, none of my victims will be as powerful as you, so… If I can restrain you, then I can restrain anyone.”

“Hopefully.”

“...Hopefully.”

Black Hat began to think again. He obviously couldn’t move unassisted, so he’d have to start using powers. There was elemental powers of course, should he try fire first? He started to heat up his body, an ability he used very rarely, slowly until Flug noticed and stepped back. Black Hat was surprised, not feeling metal bending beneath him or straps beginning to catch fire. The sheet of paper beneath the torture utensils that sat untouched next to him spontaneously combusted.

He eventually gave up once Flug was pressed back against the door to avoid the radiating warmth. He didn’t want to toast the human, but _damn._ He tested his range of movement again and found it still limited. Not only had heat not weakened the straps, but the entire table was exactly as it had been.

“Flame retardant,” he hummed at Flug as he approached again. “Unlike you. I could have gone hotter.”

“I appreciate that you didn’t, sir,” was Flug’s reply. “A few degrees more and I fear you would have cooked me.”

“Though possible, it would not have been my intention.”

 

He thought again. There was acid. Perhaps he could melt the straps or table not with heat, but with destructive venom? Frankly he used shapeshifting more than any of his other powers, so having to consider _anything_ but that was something of a workout.

“...Ice, sir?”

“Pardon?” Black Hat turned his head slightly to look at Flug.

“You can manipulate heat, right? What about cold?” He fumbled with his notebook while trying to gesture with his hands. “Increasing the temperature of the metal below you, followed by a sudden decrease in temperature…”

“Perhaps you should leave the room.” Black Hat was already beginning to warm himself up again. He very rarely used this ability since, frankly, it wasn’t really worth using most of the time.

“Uh, well, I _do_ need to observe,” the doctor said quietly as he backed up against the door. “I’d prefer you not go hotter than before. I… I think the soundproofing foam is flammable.”

“We don’t need to burn the building down again,” Black Hat grumbled back, trying to contain most of the heat within his body instead of letting it radiate. “What a fucking mess that was.”

Once he felt his body was adequately hot, Black Hat allowed the temperature to drop to below freezing. His clothing became stiff with cold and Flug seemed startled, tugging his lab coat around himself quickly in response to the abrupt rush of cool air. Black Hat then attempted to yank at the restraints, hoping the cold would make them brittle --

But nothing happened.

“Ngh-!” He was becoming frustrated now, tugging at cloth that seemed to have no weakness. Keeping his body cold, he began manipulating the size of his arms, growing them larger in hopes of the bindings breaking beneath the pressure, but all it did was restrict him more. He wrenched his enlarged arms back and forth with enough force that were he human, surely his joints would have dislocated.

Finally, he slumped back against the table. The cool air began to dissipate, and his arms shrunk back to normal, and the room was silent save for his heavy breathing. He had nearly exhausted himself with anger… How embarrassing.

He laid there quietly for a minute or two, gathering his thoughts and his breath. Before he remembered Flug was still in the room with him. When he looked at him, the doctor avoided his gaze.

“I mean it when I say I’m impressed,” Black Hat said softly. His tone seemed to shock Flug. “I’ll admit this to you. I’m not sure I’ve ever felt this powerless.”

“Sir…” Flug approached him and laid a rubber-clad hand on his boss’ arm, just above where the restraint held it in place. He looked like he was choosing his words carefully, and was still avoiding eye contact. “I’m grateful you’ve helped me with this. Would you like to stop?”

“Don’t waste your pity on me, doctor. We’re done when I say we’re done.”

Flug pulled his hand away as if he had been burnt.

“And I suppose, once we’re done, you owe me.” Black Hat grinned, teeth like razor sharp knives oozing acid that reeked of sulphur. Flug nodded as he instinctively shoved his hand up beneath his bag to cover his mouth and nose.

“After all, I shouldn’t have to work for free, hm?”

The very same acid dripping from his fangs began to bore holes in the arms of his suit jacket, sizzling like meat on a griddle. He focused the output of the acid on the wrist straps. Once his clothing covering his wrists had melted away, his skin began to bubble as if it were liquid boiling, but the straps holding him down did not react.

“I’ve been collecting samples of highly corrosive substances,” Flug said, his hand still covering his nose. He sounded like he had a cold. “Including your own acid, sir. I used my findings in the production of the strap material.”

“Clever.” Black Hat willed the acid away and flexed his claws. “How confident are you that you’ve covered a wide range of acidic substances?”

“Quite confident, sir.” Flug lowered his hand and fixed his paper bag, allowing a split second where Black Hat could see lips riddled with scars and a stubbly chin. “I used samples dating all the way back to when I started working for you, as well as samples left behind by your, em, previous employee.”

“Making good use of all the _junk_ he left behind,” Black Hat spat. “Anyways.”

“Anyways?”

“I think you’ve bested me.” He grinned again, relishing in Flug’s expression. Any onlooker would think that Flug was ignoring compliments the way he would go quiet and his eyes would go completely neutral, but Black Hat knew better. His heightened senses allowed him to smell the fresh sweat on Flug’s brow, allowed him to hear the way his body would tense up, and to taste the giddiness pouring off him, despite him standing completely still and saying nothing. Black Hat learned to save his compliments for when he really meant them… As the payoff was simply _intoxicating_.

“It was foolish of me to think that my strength,” Black Hat paused to lick his lips slowly. He caught Flug’s gaze on his mouth. “Could best _your genius_.”

He could feel Flug trembling. He never went this far with praise, but on this occasion he felt it was deserved. Besides, it was like his own little form of torture he only used on his precious little doctor. He was interested in seeing what happened if he went a little too far.

“You’ve once again proven to me that hiring you was an excellent decision on my part. Brilliant, really.”

“You flatter me, sir,” Flug finally managed to choke out. His voice was weak.

“Oh, but I mean it, really, I do.” He flexed his claws again. Flug’s eyes darted to his hands and then back to his lips. “I really am impressed, my dear doctor. Look at this, I’m completely at your mercy. If you can restrain me… You can restrain anyone. “

There was a pause. A deliberate one. Black Hat had planned this very speech from the beginning.

“You know… I would be unable to stop you from _taking advantage of me_.”

The sound of surprise that came from Flug could really only be described as a _moan_ , and Black Hat had never heard anything so _delicious_.

 

Truthfully, being tied down and at the mercy of someone else was not what Black Hat would normally consider foreplay. But he wasn’t _truly_ at Flug’s mercy, of course. The human had sworn his undying loyalty, and besides, Black Hat could still teleport his way out. He assumed. But there was no way in Hell he wasn’t going to take advantage of this situation. But Flug needed a push. More prodding.

“Just think,” Black Hat purred, wiggling his shoulders as much as the limited movement would allow him. “In a position like this, you could do anything you wanted to me.”

He paused.

“ _Anything_.”  
“O-Oh.” Flug finally moved to tug at his shirt collar. “A-Anything?”

“Yes, anything.” Black Hat felt his patience getting short. He could smell Flug’s excitement, and dare he say arousal, and frankly he was ready to do something about it. “Surely you must be eager to take advantage of such an opportunity.”

“I…” Flug paused, his eyes running along the length of his boss’ immobilized body. “Is… Is this a trap?”

“For God’s sakes, Flug,” Black Hat hissed, baring his fangs. “Hurry up and fuck me. I can smell you from here.”

The exposed skin of Flug’s neck turned a ghostly white, then bloomed red again. Black Hat could only roll his eyes in response.

“Come on now, save your embarrassment for later.”

“So it’s not--”

“It’s not a trap. Take your damn pants off.”

There was another pause. This one was surprising. Black Hat had expected Flug to be all over him in a matter of seconds, but the doctor remained still, with that neutral look in his eyes. He was still sweating and red, but didn’t move or speak for a long while, until,

“...No.”

“What?”

“I’m… In control here.” Flug’s pupils were no longer visible in his goggles due to the glare. He tilted his head up and looked down at his boss, hands clasped tightly together. His notebook and pen had been safely deposited in his lab coat pocket.

“I’m afraid you’re not in a position to tell me what to do, sir.”

_Oh_ , so that’s how he wanted it. Black Hat felt his face split into a grin. Oh, how devious, how _naughty_ of his doctor. He was given an opportunity and was taking full advantage of it. What a Goddamn _delight_.

“Oh?” Black Hat played dumb, but the smile on his face surely gave him away. “Are you ignoring _orders_ from _me_ , Flug?”

“I’m afraid so, sir.” He approached, and Black Hat could see that he was trembling. He reached out, hesitated, then pulled off one of his gloves. His nails were filed neatly and three of them were messily painted green. The skin on his hand was honeycombed with scars, some were obvious bite marks from both sharp and dull teeth, and some were unidentifiable. The glove dropped onto the concrete floor and he reached out again, close enough that Black Hat’s long, snakelike tongue could lap at his fingertips. He shuddered and pressed his thumb into Black Hat’s awaiting mouth, where it was slathered with thick green spit.

Black Hat curled his tongue around Flug’s thumb and attempted to pull it deeper into his mouth. The taste was _wonderful_ , a combination of sweat and skin and rubber from his gloves. The fingers on Flug’s hand gently, almost _lovingly_ cupped Black Hat’s cheek, still slightly cool from earlier.

Black Hat began to scrape his teeth against Flug’s flesh, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to gauge his reaction. He pulled his hand away, which was _not_ what Black Hat wanted, but brought it up to his goggles, curiously enough.

“You know,” he said, eyeing his saliva-coated thumb. “This would be an excellent opportunity to collect some… Samples from you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Without answering, he strode over to the single cabinet in the room. Inside were shelves lined with medical supplies and stacks of paper, meticulously arranged. He selected a single glass tube, then after a moment’s hesitation, slipped three more into his lab coat pocket, then closed the cabinet and returned to Black Hat’s side.

“You said so yourself sir,” he said, the waver in his voice betraying his confident posture. “I’m just taking advantage of this opportunity.”

Black Hat eyed the test tube curiously. He wondered quietly to himself if the “samples” Flug was planning on taking would actually be used for anything, or if it was just a part of his little charade. Regardless, he was happy to indulge, and as Flug brought the tube close to his mouth he opened wide and allowed his tongue to loll out. Flug stroked his cheek with the back of his bare hand while he collected some of the sickly green saliva oozing from his maw. Black Hat could finally see the pupils in his goggles again and they were strangely large compared to normal, something he had no idea they were capable of. The desire to see Flug’s real pupils was overwhelming.

Once half filled, Flug pulled away the test tube and corked it with a little plastic cap, then tucked it into his pocket.

“It’s a shame I’m out of butterfly needles,” he mused, seeming a little less nervous than before. Black Hat figured his enthusiastic participation was helping the doctor feel a little more confident. “I’d love to take your blood, too.”

“You say that as if a needle is the only way to get fluids out of me,” Black Hat purred as a line of spittle trailed down his cheek. “You’ve got scalpels, haven’t you?” Then, a pause. “...You’ve got teeth, haven’t you?”

“Ah, I,” Flug fumbled over the implication that he should _bite_ his boss. “I wouldn’t want to contaminate any blood samples. It’s better to use a needle.”

“Unfortunate. You’ll have to be more prepared next time.”

Black Hat curled the pointed tip of his tongue against his teeth, almost as an invitation to be touched again. Frankly, he thought that Flug would be a little rougher with him while playing mad scientist but surprisingly he enjoyed the gentle touch from his disfigured hand. He’d never say it, though.

Flug accepted the invitation, dragging his fingertips along a thin bottom lip and then pressing them in between the two rows of inhuman teeth that could easily rip him to shreds. Black Hat realized, as he closed his mouth around Flug’s fingers and sucked hard enough to elicit a moan, that there was an _insurmountable_ amount of trust between the two of them. The thought nearly stunned him and he pushed it away quickly, not wanting to look too deep into things. He had more important things to think about, such as how to get the human on top of him.

Flug shifted on his feet as he pushed his fingers in deeper, as far as they would go, pressing the tips against the back of Black Hat’s tongue. Black Hat swallowed eagerly, his gag reflex nonexistent, feeling Flug place his other hand on the table next to his head to help stabilize himself.

“N...No gag reflex, huh?” Flug commented, voice wavering. The only sound in the room other than his breathing was the hum of the light above them. He pulled his hand away so he could get a reply, and after a moment’s thought, wiped the saliva off on Black Hat’s suit jacket.

“You’ll find I’m quite skilled with my mouth,” Black Hat purred, licking his lips. “I’d love to give you more examples.”

Flug shuddered. He was obviously having trouble keeping his composure. Black Hat couldn’t _not_ find it endearing.

“...For your research, of course.”

“R...Right.” Flug traced Black Hat’s jaw with a finger. “My research.”

“I’d like to do a little research of my own, you know.” Black Hat’s eyes flickered hungrily to the front of Flug’s jeans. “I’d like to remind you that I can apparate myself out of here anytime I’d like, so it might be better to not keep me waiting.”

The bare hand caressing Black Hat’s jaw slid down his neck to his collar. It rested there for a moment as Flug tugged his other glove off with his teeth. From what Black Hat could see before the hand was pulling at his tie all the nails were painted red and the scars were much fewer in comparison to the other. He was curious, but kept quiet in favour of his tie being dropped on the floor and the buttons on his suit vest being undone.

Sure, he could just will his clothes away. But there was something so satisfying, so visceral about the doctor eagerly undressing him with those skilled fingers, desperate to touch his bare skin. And desperation it was. He could smell the pheromones pouring off of the human as if he were some kind of animal, and it pleased him that Flug had no idea that he knew how aroused he was. But between his cacophony of scents and the way his fingertips slid across Black Hat’s bare chest after his shirt was undone was absolutely giving him away.

“Doctor,” Black Hat breathed, taking in the feeling of soft human skin against his own. “You’ve exposed me and I’ve barely seen any of you. You’re teasing me, just showing me your hands.”

“My apologies,” came Flug’s throaty reply. His hands shook as one dipped down to feel where Black Hat’s ribs would be, were he to have human-like bones. He then approached the button on Black Hat’s trousers, where he paused.

“ _Tease_ ,” the demon hissed.

“...Are you sure about this?” Flug’s voice was breathy and quiet, but it practically boomed in the near-silent room.

“Are _you_ having second thoughts?” Black Hat looked at him best he could with his arms still pinned. It was awkward to crane his head up. “I certainly am not. I’d like those hands to be put to good use.”

There was a pause, where Flug looked back and forth from his hands to his boss’ face. He then swallowed thickly and popped open the button. He unzipped the trousers and tugged them down just slightly, enough to get at the bright red boxer briefs beneath.

“If our roles are ever reversed, remind me to tease you as much as you’re teasing me.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Flug seemed slightly upset. “I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be. I reckon I want you just as badly as you want me.” He wiggled his hips eagerly. “Come on now. At least let it get out from there.”

Clearly excited to see what “it” was, Flug managed to get Black Hat’s underwear down as well. His legs were only slightly spread, but Flug was able to see a plump, glistening slit not unlike his own at the apex of Black Hat’s thighs.

“O-Oh,” Flug seemed… both disappointed and overwhelmed, much to Black Hat’s dismay. He attempted to spread his legs further.

“Touch me,” he growled. “Now.”

A shaky hand rubbed at Black Hat’s abdomen, then moved further down, caressing his pelvis and finally pubis, where it rested just above the slit. Carefully, two of Flug’s fingers spread it apart to reveal a wet, green clitoris-like appendage. But when he touched it, it moved.

He yanked his hand back with a gasp.

“Fuck,” Black Hat groaned, trying to twist his arms in the restraints. “Fucking _tease_.”

“It _moved_ ,” Flug whispered. “Is it supposed to do that?”

“Of _course_ it moved.” Black Hat glared at him best he could at the awkward angle. “Go back to touching me.”

When he looked closer, the skin beneath Black Hat’s pubis appeared to be undulating slightly, and he could now see the clit(?) peeking out and oozing fluid not unlike the corrosive acid that often came from his mouth. He carefully pressed on the moving skin and Black Hat groaned, pushing his hips up into the touch. Flug’s free hand spread him back open, to where he could see that the appendage was not at all a clitoris, but a thick green tentacle sliding out of a sheathe.

“Wow,” he sighed, pressing at the base to try and push it all the way out. “Amazing.”

“This isn’t supposed to be a _real_ science thing,” Black Hat grunted. “Just a reminder.”

“Is this your--”

“Yes, it’s my fucking dick, Flug. Now either touch it or--”

He stopped talking the moment Flug cupped the tentacle in his hand and stroked it, marveling at how soft and pliable it was under his fingers. It left a thick, slippery residue on his hand that made stroking it much easier, and he’d occasionally squeeze it at the base to watch it squish between his fingers.

“Ohh, _fuck_ ,” Black Hat moaned. He was no longer trying to keep his head up and just let it rest back against the table. “ _Finally_.”

He didn’t say anything, But Black Hat knew what was going on. The hand that was touching him was the scarred one, as his cock was so sensitive he could feel every little ridge and valley in the human’s skin. But the other hand, the one with the company-branded red nails, was nowhere on his body, and therefore, by scientific deduction…

“Are you touching yourself, my dear doctor?”

“Mmmh,” was the first response. Flug squeezed him. “I… I can’t help it.”

“Let me see,” Black Hat purred, lifting and tilting his head. “I can’t let you have all the fun, can I?”

Flug released him apologetically, then stepped into view. His free hand was pushed down the front of his jeans so he could touch himself through his boxers. His neck and chin were red with embarrassment, and he refused to make eye contact.

“Did I do that to you? Make you so excited that you just _had_ to touch yourself? Shameful.” Black Hat’s tone was teasing, but gentle. “You could at least have the decency to let me get a look at you, you filthy little thing.”

Flug shuddered visibly and struggled to keep his knees from buckling. The hand coated in the fluid coming off of Black Hat’s alien genitals trembled as he decided what to do with it. He carefully tugged his jeans down, then with a second thought let his lab coat drop to the floor. The items in the pocket made a soft noise as they dropped, cushioned by fabric.

“ _Dirty_.” Black Hat licked his lips as he watched a still shaky Flug pull his pants down and step out of them, effectively removing his shoes as well.

“The floor’s cold,” he mumbled as he hooked his thumbs into his boxers. Plain black, and Black Hat found them very becoming on his lithe frame.

“Come on now,” Black Hat hummed, licking his lips again and baring his teeth. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Ah,” was the sound that came out of Flug. He slowly (but not teasingly, it was obvious he was just nervous) pulled them down and removed them entirely. It took him a moment to uncover himself but when he did, Black Hat emitted a thick, inhuman rumble from the back of his throat.

Flug’s clit was swollen enough that the tip of it peeked out from between the folds of his labia. He pressed his legs together when he caught Black Hat looking.

“Come over here. Climb up on me.” Black Hat’s tentacle was rolling in on itself for some kind of stimulation. “Have a seat. I’m waiting.”

“Yessir,” Flug replied meekly, stepping over just in his socks. He gauged the height of the table and, once having a hand on Black Hat’s shoulder, was able to lift himself up and over so he was straddling the demon’s chest.

Black Hat was absolutely delighted. The human’s legs were spread for him to see _everything_ but also his secret was exposed; his stubbly chin and throat were easily visible beneath his mask. Every time he swallowed Black Hat could see it, and every time he parted his lips to make a soft noise Black Hat could indulge _all_ of his senses in it. If his dick wasn’t so sore he’d sit like this for hours.

“Make your choice, my dear doctor.” He ran a tongue over his teeth. “What will it be? My mouth or my cock? You’re in control here.”

“O-Oh,” Flug gasped, canting his hips forward. Black Hat was hit with a fresh wave of pheromones. “I’m… I don’t know.”

“Both, then?” He chuckled. “Come up here and I’ll get you ready. Don’t be shy.”

With a hint of hesitation, Flug inched forward until he was hovering over Black Hat’s mouth, then he carefully lowered himself down. Black Hat met him halfway with that ridiculously long tongue, carefully pressing it between his folds and licking upwards, eventually carefully enveloping his clitoris and sucking gently. The sound that came out of Flug could only be described as a muffled scream as he bit into one of his hands and doubled over, scrabbling at the edge of the table to hold onto. He pushed his groin against Black Hat’s face, and in response the demon pushed back, careful of his teeth as he slathered saliva all over the sensitive organ. Black Hat had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be doing any effective lubrication with his mouth with the way he was currently being enjoyed, but it was neither here nor there. He’d let other parts of his anatomy deal with that.

Flug bucked his hips forward into Black Hat’s mouth, desperate for the feeling of the demon sucking him off, But Black Hat wasn’t going to have it. No, he needed something more out of this, too. Remembering he still had his powers, he willed thick black tendrils to erupt from his body and wrap neatly around Flug’s shaking thighs in order to pull him off. As soon as Black Hat’s mouth was free Flug practically _whined_ in disappointment as he looked down for an answer.

“You opted for both,” Black Hat said, licking saliva from his lips. “I intend to give you both.”

Flug simply nodded and shifted backwards, needing a little help from the shadowy tentacles holding him. He seemed somewhat thankful for them, in fact, as they made it easier for him to balance as he positioned himself above Black Hat’s awaiting cock.

“I, uh,” he started, reaching down with a shaky hand to stroke the neglected tentacle. “I have, um, a little trouble getting, uh, _wet_ \--”

“Relax.” Black Hat tipped his hips up a little. “It’s fine. I’ve got enough lubrication for the both of us. Take it slow and don’t hurt yourself. I’d like to be able to do this again, if you catch my meaning.”

Flug’s response was a nod and a heady moan. Once again he carefully lowered himself down, this time guiding the tip of the soft, squirming appendage into himself. It took a couple tries for him to steer it in but once he did his breath hitched and his shoulders stiffened.

“Ah, I--”

“ _Relax_.”

One of the tendrils keeping Flug’s legs bent slithered away to fumble at one of the leg straps beneath the table. Black Hat couldn’t see it clearly but he could feel it enough to undo it, then the other. As Flug was lowering himself down onto the eagerly squirming member Black Hat was able to bend his legs enough to press in just a little quicker, earning a sweet, pleased moan from Flug.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Soon the wrist straps were undone as well and he could grab at Flug’s thin waist with eager claws. He was still careful to allow the human to go at his own pace and mostly just enjoyed the feeling of pushing his shirt up and (very gently) pinching at the delicate skin at his pelvis.

“Can you take all of it?”

Flug, artificial eyes half lidded, leaned back and used a hand on Black Hat’s leg to balance himself, allowing nothing to be left to the imagination. His free hand spread his labia open so Black Hat could see himself entering him and it was so _mind-numbingly_ hot that he felt his own dick shudder at the sight. The only thing that could ever be sexier than that, he thought, would be seeing the doctor’s face.

“It’s big,” Flug moaned, stroking his clit. “I w-want it but I’m, ah, I’m not sure I c-can…”

“Sure you can.” Black Hat grasped at the meat of his thighs. “I know you can.”

That seemed to motivate Flug into slowly sliding the rest of the tentacle inside him. When he leaned back, there was a visible bump beneath the skin on his pelvis. Black Hat traced it with a claw.

“Delightful,” he mused. “I hope at a future date I can fit more into you.”

“M-More?” Flug tightened around him at the word.

“You’ll see. Just enjoy this.”

And with that, Black Hat once again grasped Flug’s waist and urged him to move. Flug fumbled at first, but soon got into a rhythm of rolling his hips forward and upwards, then pressing back down to fill himself completely. One of his hands was allocated to touching himself, stroking his clit slowly between two knuckles, and the other ended up grabbing Black Hat’s forearm, and then his hand, holding it tightly. It was oddly romantic, Black Hat thought to himself as he watched Flug’s head loll backwards and his mouth hang open. He had considered his feelings for the human earlier that day but hadn’t considered some kind of _courtship_ , especially one involving hand-holding. But if that was what his dear little doctor wanted, then by God he’d give it to him. Especially if he was going to get a view like this.

Flug’s movements began to become sloppy and in a final move of desperation he unclasped Black Hat’s hand and brought his hand up to push up the front of his paper bag, just over his nose, revealing his chin and lips so he could breathe easier. He was practically panting and Black Hat could see every detail: the beautiful vertical scar running all the way up past the edge of the bag and into unknown territory, the dozens of smaller scars marring soft, pink lips, the unshaven stubble covering all the visible parts of his face, and curiously enough, a hint of what looked like a burn on his left cheek, ascending into the confines of the mask. When he opened his mouth crooked, damaged teeth were visible, and the faintest hint of a scar on his tongue… It was obvious that these injuries weren’t just from one single accident, and the thought of what could be hiding still made Black Hat giddy.

He was able to carefully reach up and cup the doctor’s chin, stroking his lips with his thumb. He got a sweet moan and a _squeeze_ in response. It was too much for him, it was obvious, and Black Hat felt himself lamenting this whole thing coming to an end.

Well, there was always tomorrow.

“You’re _beautiful_ ,” Black Hat purred, and as he finished his words, _Flug_ finished, thoughtlessly grabbing Black Hat’s hand and biting it as he _squealed_ , legs shaking and muscles contracting. Black Hat felt his orgasm get _ripped_ out of him as Flug’s muscles milked him dry, causing he himself to let out a noise he wasn’t expecting. And he certainly hadn’t expected to finish _inside_ , but it seemed to him that Flug’s body wasn’t going to let him go until he did. Flug let go of his clit and placed his hand on Black Hat’s stomach to hold himself up as he hunched over, panting. He still held Black Hat’s hand in his other.

Black Hat’s unbitten hand gently kneaded at a trembling thigh.

“...Are you okay?”

The question came out much softer than he had intended. There was a pause for Flug to collect his thoughts and fold the bag back down over his face before he answered.

“...Yeah.”

He leaned back and looked down as Black Hat’s genital slowly slid back into its sheathe. He seemed like he wanted to touch it again but decided against it and carefully pulled the red boxer briefs back up and fastened Black Hat’s slacks.

Propping himself up on his elbows. Black Hat just watched Flug. His expression was somewhat serene and he seemed to just be trying to occupy himself.

“So,” Black Hat hummed, breaking the silence. “Was the experiment a success?”

Flug glanced up at him.

“I mean, I suppose it was a failure since I managed to get free.” Black Hat’s signature shit eating grin spread across his face.

“Well,” Flug began, scooting back so Black Hat could sit up. “I think maybe… The experiment was botched.”

“Botched?” The demon raised an eyebrow. Flug didn’t seem upset, and in fact, was leaning a little closer to his face.

“Yes. Completely ruined.” He lifted the bag up to reveal a smile. “We’ll have to do it all over again.”

The kiss they shared made that statement a promise, and for once, Black Hat was hoping that every subsequent experiment would fail as well.


End file.
